1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a scissors-like exercising apparatus, and more particularly to an exercising apparatus having two bodies intersecting with each other, a pivoting unit located between the two bodies and two sliding units coupled to lower ends of the two bodies. To operate the present invention, the user grasps the tops of the two bodies and stands on the sliding units to retract and extend the two bodies inward and outward like the operation of a pair of scissors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays, people are busy to work and there are not sufficient outdoor exercising facilities. Most people buy exercising apparatuses to do exercise at home. People are no more interested to buy exercising apparatuses like jogging machines, rowing machines, treadmills, and so on which have been on the market for a long time. It is necessary to develop innovated structures so as to satisfy consumers' curiousness.
Conventional exercise equipment for front and back movement is unable to move transversely. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to the development of a new exercising apparatus for doing the splits.